Ferbastyczna szkoła/Misja: Normboty
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to odcinek specjalny Seboliii na konkurs tematyczny Sary124. Opis Akcja dzieje się rok przed filmem Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż do drugiego wymiaru. Gdy Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru zakochuje się w pewnej kobiecie, Esmeraldzie Jason, Fretka z drugiego wymiaru zleca Bufordowi z drugiego wymiaru podrzucenie bomby do kwatery głównej Dundersztyca, jednak Buford chce kupić sobie nachosy. Bohaterowie * Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar); * Baljeet Tjinder (drugi wymiar); * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar); * Buford Van Stomm (drugi wymiar); * Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar); * Heinz Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar); * Vanessa Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar); * Esmeralda Jason; * Randomowy Normbot; * Randomowy kelner Scenariusz (Pod domem Izabeli) Fretka (wchodzi do miejsca gdzie pracuje Baljeet): I co? Wiesz, jak pokonać Dundersztyca? Baljeet: Mniej więcej. Dundersztyc zakochał się w pewnej kobiecie. Wczoraj wyszedł z nią na randkę, a dzięki nadajnikom dowiedziałem się, że jutro też idzie z nią na randkę, czyli jego kwatera nie będzie pilnowana. Ktoś mógłby tam się włamać i zniszczyć maszynę tworzącą Normboty. Fretka: Wiem, Buford się do tego nada! Izabela (pojawia się znikąd): Do czego nada? Fretka: Buford musi podrzucić bombę do kwatery głównej Dundersztyca. Izabela: Nie lepiej, żebym ja to zrobiła? Mnie to wyjdzie lepiej! Fretka: Nie, to Buford to zrobi! Izabela: Khi... Fretka (krzyczy): Bufrod, masz tu natychmiast przyjść! Buford (krzyczy): Dobra, za chwilę, bo teraz siedzę po uszy w czekoladzie... to znaczy się, w manikoladzie! To takie miejsce gdzie bije się słoneczniki! Fretka (szeptem): Nie umie zmyślać... (Buford przychodzi upaćkany czekoladą) Fretka: Buford, wytrzyj się może. Buford: Po czym? Fretka: Nie ważne. Masz do wykonania misję. Buford, to ty bierzesz odpowiedzialność za tę bombę, by na czas dostarczyć ją na miejsce. (Wręcza mu bombę) Pamiętaj, do kwatery głównej Dundersztyca. Buford: Nie zawalę tej misji. Fretka: Mam nadzieję! Tam są odrzutowe plecaki (wskazuje mu skrzynię, Buford otwiera ją, zakłada odrzutowy plecak i leci w górę, a stamtąd lecą kawałki drewna) Buford: Moje żebro! Fretka: Chyba mógł odpalić plecak na dworze. Vivian: AAAAAAAAAAA!!! Fretka: Ałć, to musiało boleć! (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narator: Misja: Normboty. Rok przed pojawieniem się Fineasza i Ferba w drugim wymiarze. (Tymczasem u Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Vanesso! Vanessa: Czego? Dundersztyc: Masła twego. Vanessa (wyjmuje z kieszeni masło i daje Dundersztycowi): Mogę już sobie iść? Dundersztyc: Nie. Ja idę na randkę z Esmeraldą, a ty będziesz pilnowała kwatery, ok? Vanessa (kładzie się na kanapie): Ok. Kup mi coś! (Dundersztyc wychodzi. Vanessa wyjmuje telefon i zaczyna pisać SMS-y) (Tymczasem przed budynkiem) (Buford, Fretka, Izabela i Baljeet stoją przed drzwiami spółki zło) Fretka: Trzeba będzie te drzwi jakoś otworzyć, ale jak? Baljeet: Ej, słyszycie? Dundersztyc (w środku budynku; śpiewa): Jole li li lo mono papa ja idę, raz, dwa, papa! Baljeet: Nie zdążymy się ukryć! Co teraz? Fretka: Mam plan. (Dundersztyc wychodzi z budynku, a obok drzwi stoją Buford, Fretka, Izabela i Baljeet) Baljeet: Dzień dobry. Nie zechciałby nasz władca odwiedzić naszą restaurację? Dundersztyc: Jaką restaurację? (Baljeet szybko podchodzi do pozostałych, chwilę się naradza, Fretka go uderza w twarz) Baljeet: Restauracja "Pod pięścią". Dundersztyc: A, już wiem. Idę dziś tam na randkę. Baljeet: Ta kobieta pewnie musi być piękna. Czy mógłbym naszego szanownego władcę odprowadzić? Dundersztyc:Yyym... dziwny pomysł... (Baljeet idzie z Dundersztycem) Fretka: To teraz wchodzimy, ale nie ma jak. Wiem, przejdziemy po ścianie! (Chwilę potem. Fretka i Izabela są na ścianie) Fretka: Buford, lina ciebie nie utrzyma, musisz znaleźć inne wejście. (Chwilę potem. Fretka i Izabela wchodzą przez okno, a w tym pomieszczeniu stoi Buford) Fretka: Jak ty się tu dostałeś? Buford: Przez drzwi. Były otwarte. Izabela: Nie umiesz się bawić. Fretka: No, dobra. Ukryjemy się, a ty dostarcz bombę na miejsce. Buford: Ok. Vanessa (podchodzi do nich): Nie tak prędko! Dokąd idziecie? Fretka: Yyym... my... pomyliliśmy domy! Buford: Oj, weź nie kłam. Przyszliśmy podrzucić bombę do kwatery głównej. Vanessa: A, to droga wolna. Może jak ją zniszczycie mój tata będzie bardziej normalny. (Fretka, Buford i Izabela idą dalej) (Tymczasem w restauracji) Baljeet (stoi przed stolikiem Dundersztyca i Esemraldy): Coś państwu podać? Dundersztyc: Bijący sok z bitych truskawek i zabitą polędiwcę z nieżywym schabem. Dziwne mają nazwy, no nie? Esmeralda: A ja po proszę sałatkę Le da Vol Pięść i Pobitego Kurczaka. Nie masz wrażenia, że te nazwy odnoszą się do przemocy? Nienawidzę przemocy. Dundersztyc: Eeee... (Tymczasem w spółce zło) Fretka: No dobra, to my się ukrywamy, a ty podrzuć bombę, jasne? (Buford idzie) Fretka: Ale wypadałoby odpowiedzieć. Izabela: Normboty, kryjmy się! (Fretka i Izabela kryja się za sofą) Normbot: Wyszukiwanie innych ludzi. Nie zaleziono. (Twarz mu się zmienia na twarz Norma) Jestem głodny. Idę robić naleśniki! (Normbot odchodzi) Fretka: Ufff, idziemy dalej. (Tymczasem u Buforda) (Buford przechodzi koło baru, nagle się cofa i staje w kolejce) Buford: Bomba może poczekać, nachosy ważniejsze. (Tymczasem w restauracji) Baljeet (przychodzi do stolika): Nie polecam wchodzić do kuchni. Tam są bijące tostery! Ej, a gdzie jest Dundersztyc? Esmeralda (przygnębiona): Nie ma go, gdzieś poszedł... Baljeet: Co!? (Stawia tacę na jej stoliku) Zjedz to! (Wybiega z restauracji i biegnie) On nie może tam wrócić! (Tymczasem u Fretki i Izabeli) (Dziewczyny kryją się za skrzynią) Izabela: Gdybyś mnie wysłała na misję już wychodzilibyśmy ze spółki zło. Fretka: Spokojnie, nie panikuj. Izabela: Ech... nie zastanawia cię gdzie on jest? (Tymczasem w kolejce) Buford (stoi w kolejce po nachosy; szeptem): Długa jeszcze ta kolejka? Ja muszę bombę podrzucić. (Tymczasem u dziewczyn) Fretka (zaczyna robić się czerwona, a do nich zaczynają zbliżać się normboty): No i gdzie jest ten Buford!? Izabela: Mówiłam, że on nie podoła temu zadaniu! Mówiłam, że byłabym lepsza! Fretka: Nie no, ten chłopak mnie wkurza. Przecież bomba wybuchnie za 5 minut, a normalnie świętowalibyśmy zwycięstwo! (Tymczasem w kolejce) Buford: Poproszę nachosy. Kelner: Duże czy małe? Buford: Te i te. Na dodatek frytki. Kelner: Duże czy małe? Buford: Te i te. (Tymczasem przed spółką zło) Baljeet (ledwo dyszy): Eeh, nie mam siły. Tylko... mogę... mam plan! (Baljeet wchodzi na kosz i zaczyna skakać po śmieciach, które go odbijają w górę, aż on wchodzi przez okno) Baljeet: Będę szybszy niż Dundersztyc! (Baljeet biegnie) (Tymczaem u Buforda) Buford: Poproszę naleśniki. Kelner: Malinowe, czekoladowe, truskawkowe, orzechowe czy o smaku pierogów? Buford: Po pięć z każdego rodzaju. (Tymczasem u ukrywających się dziewczyn, dołącza do nich Baljeet) Baljeet: Zaraz tu będzie Dundersztyc. Fretka: Dlaczego masz... Baljeet: Nie pytaj. Fretka: Już się denerwuje na tego... (Przychodzi Buford z wieloma potrawami) Fretka: No ileż można!? Podrzuciłeś bombę? Buford: Jaką bombę? Fretka (ze zdenerwowaniem): Tę co masz w kieszeni! Buford (wyjmuje z kieszeni bombę, a wszyscy panikują, bo za pół minuty wybuchnie): A, zupełnie zapomniałem. (Daje Baljeetowi to co kupił i przy każdym podaniu mówi: "Potrzymaj", aż Baljeet przewraca się. Buford podbiega do okna, wyrzuca bombę przez okno, a bomba wybucha na jakiejś farmie) Fretka: Ufff, to śmierć mamy za sobą. Ale ty... Dundersztyc (wchodzi): ... i reszta zostaną strzeleni moim nowym Pioruno-Inatorem. (Wyciąga maszynę i włącza maszynę z której strzelają promienie) Fretka: Padnij! (Wszyscy upadają na podłogę) Mam pomysł! (Fretka wybija szybę i bierze duży kawał szkła, Dundersztyc strzela w nią, ona odbija piorun, a piorun strzela na ścianę za Dundersztycem. Ściana niszczy się i przewraca na Dundersztyca i niszczy maszynę) Ufff... (Wszyscy wrócili do swojej siedziby) Fretka: Nie mogę zrozumieć tylko jednego. Buford: Czego? Fretka (krzyczy):Buford, jak mogłeś! Jesteś najlepszy zaraz po mnie, jak mogłeś zawalić taką misję!? Buford:Wszystko udałoby się, gdybyście się lepiej ukryli! Widocznie jestem dla was za dobry! Od dzisiaj nie będę się opierał tylko Dundersztycowi! Od dzisiaj stawiam opór również wam! (Napisy końcowe) (Buford wychodzi z domu Izabeli i patrzy na budynek Dundersztyca i widzi jak na najwyższym piętrze wybucha bomba) Buford: Szkoda, że to nie moja bomba. Albo chociaż... wysadzili w końcu siedemnaste piętro. KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki na konkursy tematyczne